kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:802kup/My review on Keroro Gunso (Sgt Frog)
Hello it's 802kup, a.k.a Hanna Joy Fechik, and It's time for my review on the hilarious and charming anime Keroro Gunso.(In my language, Sgt Frog) Now, I have never been very oriented with animes except for the Gibhli films. I guess it's because I'm American and watch a lot of American stuff and have not really been looking around enough to check out stuff from all over. To date, this is actually the ever first anime tv series I have ever fallen in love with, after a classmate of mine got me hooked on it. Now here's this, I LOVE cartoons, especially animal cartoons, so I really enjoy drawing them. So here it is, my review. I will review the whole absece of the show and how promotes thoughts in me. I'll also review the five main characters and talk about the stuff I like and don't like about them. Please keep in mind though, that these are my opinions being vented. So, an anime where the main characters are aliens resembling the most commonly known amphibian on earth. The frog. Now, I think this is unique because, well, I honestly would not know any extra terrestrial life that resembles amphibians. I think these frogs are pretty clever for their characters, but remind me a lot of the Happy Tree Friends characters, as in the way they're drawn out. This anime has many parts that make me laugh really hard at times. The english version does have a lot of 4th wall breaking and many pop culture references which makes it a laugh out loud experience for the audience. I especially love when they dance in afros to that catchy song "Afro Gunso". Even the narrorator makes me laugh. The frogs crack me up a lot because they're all funny in their own personalities (especially when they dress up like girls or women!), and that's what makes them super awesome. Now here are some things that I find unusual. Number 1: Many think these frogs are just so, cute and adorable. Okay, really? That, to me, is just, wrong. I think that the fact that these are anthropomorphic cartoon animal characters, and they're not living or breathing, the fact that people call them adorable does not make sense to me. Why? Now, I am one of those people that believes REAL is something that is living, breathing, beautiful, soft, cuddly etc. is cute or just amazing to observe. Also, when I think of adorability, preciousness, beauty, and that nothing is cuter than a baby, I mean mammals and mammal babies. Especially human babies, along with cats, dogs etc. I'm not sure if I can even describe any amphibian or reptile with the words "adorable" or "precious". I'd call them interesting, cool, creepy, funny, pretty (especially poison dart frogs), dangerous, amazing, sneaky, ugly, attractive, or anything that comes to mind. But, I just can't use the word cute. It just doesn't fit to me. Number 2: Why are the tadpoes living with their parents and depending on them for nourishment? Okay, that's unrealistic, and yet disturbing to me. I know it's just a cartoon but, the idea of that is just clearly off-putting to me. It would be even more disturbing if Keronians gave live birth. To my relief, they just lay eggs, and we can also assume that tadpoles don't need milk because they're amphibians and they don't need it. Number 3: The aliens constantly using the word "Pekopon". Now I know that this was a derogitory racial slur that the Japanese used against the Chinese during the Sino Japanese war, and it was origionally pronounced "Pokopon" and it has been banned from media all over Asia ever since. But the fact the frogs and other aliens, are describing earthlings with this word, it almost makes them seem like semi-bigots. It's almost like calling black African-Americans the "N" word. Not cool. So I explained my up sides and down sides of the anime, now I will review each of the 5 main characters and say what I like and don't like about them. Sergeant Keroro- Ah yes the proud leader of the nutjob Keroro Platoon (ARMPIT Platoon). As the main character, Keroro totally makes me laugh. He's got quite a personality on him. What I like about him, is how eccentric he is. It really adds to his character a lot in some way. He can be very friendly, cheerful, lucky or unlucky, smart-mouthed, mischevious, caring, loving, and other times, just a total jerk. But the downside of him, is that he's not very responsible most of the time, and just can be very selfish and a real loser and a jerk. But, that does not stop me from enjoying how he roles with his life on earth. He's always bumbling which gives the story it's purpose. He comes to invade earth but screws up badly. So that's what I have got to say about him. Private Tamama- Yes, the lovable, loyal, faithful, gay, and jealous little rascal private of the platoon. I like Tamama because of how faithful he is to his leader, and has pretty much of a mixed attitude. His wild crush on the Sergeant is what makes me find so much hilarity in him, thus he's got a split personality and can have different mood swings which shapes his character. He's pretty tough when it comes to attack, and his strength is really impressive. The downside I see on this little guy, is how he may act sometimes. I find him to be a little brat sometimes and think that he's grossly disrespectful sometimes. Plus, I feel he's a little ill-mannered. (If you know what I'm hinting at) But I still like him for who he is and that's all that really matters. Corporal Giroro- Usually very strict, short-tempered, and headstrong at times, the thing I like most about him is that he's almost never afraid to fight anything. He's tough and independant and never gives up to acheive what he's fighting for. He takes his job seriously and is usually very responsible. When he's near Natsumi he can't help but be lovestruck which makes me laugh. He's comical in general. Even though he can be very strict and violent on the outside, I know inside he's got a heart of gold. That's what he is, a jerk with a heart of gold. I think he's very loving and caring, even having a soft spot for his little feline sidekick. Though the downside is, as a person who really likes things to be peaceful, non-violent, non-distructive etc, The way he uses violence to fix problems is what concerns me, and just shoots or grenades anything in his anger. I'm just a pacifist I guess, and I don't beleive in physical violence, including with weapons. But, I still admire him and his personality just like I do the rest. Sergeant Major Kururu (Kululu)- Very eccentric, and twisted, that's how I would describe this commanding officer of intelligence. I like Kululu just because he's just such a lovable jerk. He has created a lot of unique inventions, usually weapons, and is very well- skilled into hacking into other systems when least expected. I think even under his evil, twisted, insane, disturbed, sadistic self, he's got a good heart and cares very much for his platoon members. But the downside on him is, how he thinks it's enjoyable to see others suffer, and even thinks it's okay to make them. I don't really understand how he can possibly enjoy being punished or beaten, and that's what makes him very twisted. But I really love him for his personality and I don't care about what any character is described as. Lance corporal Dororo- The last but not least member. Personally, I think he's a very honorable and trusting character. Now, I now he's the outsder of the platoon, and is not really a soldier, but a ninja, but I still love that he works with his platoon to get the job done. I love him because he's selfless, trusting, gentle, peaceful, caring, responsible etc. I love that he cares about the enviornment and doesn't care for harming or enslaving any earthlings. I do feel sorry for him on what he has to put up with, but he never lets that stop him. I find him to be very funny also. There are some times when I saw or heard him being comedic. I really don't know on what negative things I have say about him, maybe it's just because I don't see him so often. Even for who he is, he's a pretty sweet character. So that's what I have to say about these 5 little frogs on a log or combat tank sounds more like it! Now I have to say this show really inspired me. I created art of the keronians and displayed it to everyone who admires my work. I think the plot line works well and it's just a real colorful, and clever cartoon. Although, my mother is not so fond of it. She watched a couple of episodes with me and it didn't catch her interest. She's okay with me liking it, it's just that she didn't really find it to be the best. She just thinks it's bad animation, unrealistic, and not much of a story. She really prefers the Arthur cartoon, which is a popular kids show classic in North America based on a wonderful series of children's books. I couldn't agree more with her since I practically grew up with that show. It's realistic, (although the characters are animals, but are suprisingly human) and just teaches many important morals and values of life. Well this cartoon is intended for a younger age group. (I'd say 4 to 8 years of age.) So call it "juvenile" or "babyish" if you wish. But, I still adore Sgt Frog a lot. It has actually helped me out a little in U.S. History during the World War 2 unit. It's got me wanting to learn about the military and the rest of the Armed Forces and what their ranks are. I guess this anime maybe a little educational after all. So that's my review. Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to comment! Category:Blog posts